


Momentum

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Rain In Gotham [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugging, M/M, Major Character Injury, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Isabella was never just another woman.Ed and Oswald are fighting for their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the delay! Here's the next installment!

Jim looked at his phone for probably the hundredth time that morning. Still no answer from Oswald confirming their lunch that day. He knew he and Ed weren’t speaking, and Oswald had asked for his insight. Not that his love life was going any better, but Jim thought that Oswald just needed someone to talk to. 

He should have responded by now, Jim thought. It wasn’t like Oswald to leave texts or calls unreturned. He used to say it was rude, and Jim had no doubt that the man felt the same way about them now. 

“Alright, what is with you and that thing? It’s been glued to your hand all morning,” Harvey cut through his thoughts, all the while munching on his donuts. 

“Hm?” Jim asked, sliding the phone back into his pocket. 

“Do you have a girl I don’t know about?” Harvey asked, slyly.

“Oh, yeah. Because my current karma is so great in that area,” Jim said, voice laced with sarcasm. 

“Ok, ok. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’m just asking ‘cuz you have been checking that thing all morning. What’s up?” 

“Nothing. It’s probably nothing,” 

“I know that look, Boy Scout. What’s the haps?” Harvey asked. 

“’The haps’? What are you, twelve?” Jim teased. 

“You know what I mean.” Harvey said, seriously. 

“It’s just…” Jim rubbed his forehead, because he knew Harvey was going to call him paranoid. “Oswald and I were supposed to have lunch today, and I tried to confirm this morning, per his request, and nothing. No text back. I even tried calling his cell, and his office. His secretary said he was taking the day off today, according to his email.” 

“Jim…” 

“Oswald doesn’t e-mail. Ever. He says it’s very impersonal. Texting is the lowest he’ll go, and that is even a stretch. He would rather call,” 

“Jim!” Harvey cut him off. 

“What? You asked,” Jim defended. 

“I know, and you guys are having lunch now?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“I thought you guys weren’t…ya know,” Harvey made a rude gesture with his hands and Jim balled up a scrap piece of paper and threw it at him. “Okay! Okay! Don’t get so defensive. I just didn’t think you guys were all buddy-buddy.” 

“We are friends, that’s it. The point is, he always confirms. An RSVP, as he says,” 

“Point, Jim?” 

“The point is, is that he wouldn’t ignore me, alright?” Jim sighed. He was getting more worried by the minute. 

“Tell you what. We don’t have that much on today, thank you Mr. Mayor Penguin. So, why don’t we take a little road trip to his house? Get the 411? “ 

“You’re the best, Harv.” Jim was already grabbing his stuff to leave. 

“Remember that, Jimbo.” Harvey placed his hat on his head after putting his outer coat on. The things he did for this man, he didn’t think anyone would believe him if he told them. 

It took about 30 minutes to get to the mansion, and Jim was fidgeting the entire time. He straightened his seat belt, adjusted his coat, loosened and tightened his tie, and ran his hand through his hair more than once. 

“Jim, you have got to relax. If the Mayor wants to take a day off, who are we to judge?” Harvey tried to calm him down, even knowing nothing would work. 

“He wouldn’t just not respond to me, Harvey. He would have cancelled first thing, if that were the case.” 

“He’s blown you off before, right?” 

“Yeah, when we were fighting, and when we were together. Not lately, no.” Jim explained. 

“Ok, almost there. We’ll go in, ask to see him, and see what’s going on, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

“You good?” 

“I’ll answer that, later,” Jim murmured, as Harvey drove up the mansion’s long driveway. 

Harvey knocked on the front door, while Jim fidgeted at his side. “You have got to chill, man,” 

“I’m trying, OK? Why isn’t anyone answering the door?” Jim wondered aloud. He raised his own fist and banged on it. Even the maid should have answered by now...he said so to Harvey. 

“Maybe she took the day off, too?” Harvey suggested, with a raised eyebrow. Jim rolled his eyes. “Or not. Alright. We have probable cause, right? No one has seen or heard from the Mayor and we wanted to make sure he was alright, right?” 

“Right. GCPD! We’re coming in!” Jim hollered, and opened the door. Jim noticed it unlocked, which was strange because as paranoid as Oswald was, he had two locks on the door, including a deadbolt. “Why was this door unlocked?” 

“No idea. Somethin’ don’t smell right, Jim.” Harvey got his gun out of the holster inside his jacket, while Jim did the same. Both had their guns raised. 

“Told you so,” 

“Not the time, huh?” Harvey pointed out. “Hello?” he bellowed. No answer. “I’m going to check this way, and you go check his office, OK?” 

“Good thinking. Yell if you find anything. I haven’t been in here when it’s all quiet like this. It’s weird.” 

“Has an eerie feel to it, yeah.” Harvey agreed. Jim watched Harvey walk towards the other end of the house, towards the kitchen, while Jim went to the left to Oswald’s office. He opened the door, expecting the worst, but saw nothing out of place. Even too tidy, but he supposed Ed was to blame for that. Ed…did that bastard finally crack and hurt Oswald? No…do not even go there yet, Jim thought. 

“Os, where are you?” Jim whispered, after looking over Oswald’s papers on his desk. 

“Jim! Jim, come here!” he heard Harvey call and ran toward the direction of the noise. He entered the kitchen to see Harvey kneeling down beside Oswald’s maid. 

“What the hell?” Jim growled. 

“She’s been drugged. I’ve called an ambulance, should be here soon. What the hell is going on here?” Their conversation was interrupted by a cough and a groan from Olga. Jim knelt on her other side and took his jacket off for a makeshift pillow to put under her head. 

“Easy, now,” Jim tried to soothe, but who knew what she was drugged with. 

“M-m-“ Olga stammered out, eyes still clenched tight shut. 

“Try to stay calm. Help is on the way,” Harvey told her. 

“M-master. He’s…he’s…both of them…g-gone,” 

“Who? Who’s gone?” Jim tried to coax it out of her as calmly as possible. 

“Him—and the t-tall vone. She took zem,” 

“She?” Harvey asked, puzzled. 

“Da. Blonde…dangerous voman.” Olga finally got out, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell unconscious. 

“Damn it,” Jim checked her pulse, and while it was weak, it was still there. She was breathing, albeit in shallow, uneven breaths. 

“Who the hell was she talking about?” Harvey asked, standing up. At that moment, paramedics came bursting in, assessing Olga’s situation. 

“We gotta call it in, Jim,” 

“I know. You do it, while I look around some more. Who was the blonde woman? She couldn’t have been talking about Barbara, right?” 

“I doubt it. I'm sure she knows Barbara. She and Penguin are buddies, remember?” Harvey reminded him. 

“Oh, that’s right. Well, it could be anyone at this point. Call it in. I’ll be back,” Jim told him. 

Jim took the stairs up to the second floor, two at a time. He kept his eyes peeled for anything out of place, but so far nothing. He didn’t know where Oswald’s (or Ed’s) bedroom was, but he figured he would have to look in every room. What he didn’t foresee was almost tripping over a large man laying in the hallway.

“Shit! What the—Gabe?” This was not good. First his maid, then his most trusted bodyguard? “Gabe? Can you hear me?” Jim knelt down to feel Gabe’s pulse. He was breathing, so it looked like the same drug that Olga was dosed with, Gabe was as well. His breathing was a bit better, and his pulse was stronger. Most likely whoever drugged him didn’t count on his massive size in figuring out the dosage. 

“Gabe?” 

A grunt in response. 

“Gabe? Can you hear me? It’s Jim,” Jim tried again. 

“G-gordon?” Gabe slowly opened his eyes and slammed his massive hand on his forehead. “Feels like someone stepped on m’ head. Wha’ happened?” 

“You tell me. I found you here, on the floor.” 

“G-gordon. Shit, the boss. I remember now. She took them. She did this. She drugged me,” Gabe tried to sit up, but felt dizzy so he stayed down. 

“Hang on.” Jim told him. “Harvey! Send those paramedics up here, now!” 

“Got it!” Jim heard Harvey reply. 

“Gordon, you gotta get to the Boss,” Gabe was grabbing his arm now, which even in his weakened state, was a firm grip. 

“What happened?” 

“Nygma…his girl…took them both. She jammed a fucking needle into my neck and went after them,” Gabe explained, through gritted teeth. Paramedics came thundering up the stairs. After raising him onto a stretcher, he looked directly at Jim. “Get them back,” 

“I will. I promise,” Jim told him firmly. He needed to tell Harvey what Gabe told him and started down the stairs, and Harvey ended up meeting him in the middle. 

“What?” Harvey asked, out of breath. 

“Gabe said Nygma’s girl took them, and was the one who drugged him. I’m going to guess she drugged Olga, too.” 

“Does this chick have a death wish? Why would she take the Mayor of Gotham, not to mention a criminal kingpin?” Harvey asked, exasperated. He handed Jim his jacket, and he started putting it back on. 

“I’m going to guess she didn’t care. But, why take Nygma too, if they were together?” Jim asked, making their way outside. “Did you call it in?” 

“Yeah, forensics is on their way now. I told everyone to keep this quiet. There will be panic if people knew the Mayor was missing.” 

“I agree.” Jim muttered, as he got back into the car. 

“We’ll get him back, Jim.” Harvey said, starting the car. 

“Hey, you don’t think Nygma helped this woman set this up, do you?” Jim asked.

“Honestly? Even though I hate him, and have every reason to, I don’t think so.” At Jim’s speculating sideways glance, he continued. “When I talked to him before, he seemed sincere. Even he would know not to look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

“I guess. I will shoot him, along with her, if so. Just fair warning.” Jim pointedly looked at Harvey when he said this. 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you, Jim. Let’s go find our mayor.” Harvey said, with a nod and kicking the car into a faster speed. 

 

Oswald woke up to darkness, and with a throbbing headache. The first thing he realized his that he was blindfolded, and the second was that his hands were tied behind his back. He was seated in a hard metal chair, and it was very cold in the room. It smelled of fish. He wriggled a little, but the rope had absolutely no give to it, so all he received in kind was the burning sensation he felt in his wrists. He wanted to scream but his throat felt dry and raw, and he assumed no one would hear him anyway. He strained his ears to listen for breathing or any other noise. 

“Oh, good. You’re awake. I wouldn’t want you to miss this. It is going to be quite the show,” a voice purred. He recognized that voice. Isabella, the fucking bitch. She had really gone too far, this time. He felt fingers on his face, tearing the blindfold off, and she was so close he could smell her sickly sweet perfume. Honestly, how Ed could have ever been attracted to her at all was totally beyond him. 

“You bitch,” Oswald spat. “You are going regret this,”

Isabella leaned down to Oswald’s face. As much as he was disgusted, and wanted to spit in her face, he kept a cool façade. “Aren’t you a flirt, Mr. Mayor? No wonder our Eddie is so infatuated by you,” 

“Fuck you,” 

Isabella laughed cruelly. “Oh, I don’t think Eddie will appreciate you saying that. But, he can’t do much of anything right now, anyway.” She bent and clicked on a switch under a table beside her. A light came on over in the far corner, and Oswald sucked in a gasp. “Time to continue with the show,” she sang out, with a large smile. 

“What have you done to him?” Oswald growled. 

“Oh, you know. This. That. A couple of fingernails pulled out, a beating or two. Stringing him up like a pig. I have my reasons, you know.” Isabella commented, as if she were talking about a bad movie she saw. She was looking at her own nails, which Oswald noticed were caked with blood. Ed’s blood. 

“What reasons are those?” Oswald knew the longer he kept her talking, the longer she would be distracted from hurting Ed even more. “He dumped you. Big deal. Move onto another sucker that falls for a pretty face,” 

“He dumped me for you? That’s why you think I’m doing this?” Isabella asked, looking directly at him. 

“What else is there, besides you are completely unhinged,” Oswald scoffed, which really was an accomplishment, considering his whereabouts right now. 

“You really are as dumb as he is. Two men, who are revered for their intelligence, especially him,” Isabella pointed to Ed, “And you both are complete and utter morons. I mean, come on! You honestly couldn’t tell the similarities between me and his late ex-girlfriend?” 

“I admit there is an uncanny resemblance but---“ Oswald started, but he cut off at his own realization. “Twins.” He breathed out. 

“Ding! Ding! Ding! What do we have for him, Johnny?” Isabella rang out, voice echoing across the room. 

“Kristen Kringle was your twin. Ed never said anything about that,” 

“I’m sure he never knew, either. My sister and I barely spoke. Even changed my name and moved out of Gotham after we completed college. Falling out years ago, but that’s not important.” Isabella explained, bending to the second shelf on the table and came up with a rather large knife in her hand. “She didn’t agree with…my line of work.” 

“Which is torturing, I assume?” Oswald guessed, wriggling a bit in his seat. He felt like his skin was crawling with this woman talking to him, but he needed to keep her from hurting Ed. He knew this was his goal, and he would do anything to keep it. 

“That and other things. When I heard of my late sister’s untimely demise, I was shocked. I knew she had mentioned a guy in her latest letter, and she was smitten with him. I’m guessing he wasn’t as smitten as she was though,” 

“It was an accident---“ Oswald began, and received a smack to the face. 

“Shut up! He killed her! She was an angel! A fucking saint and he killed her!” Isabella screamed at him. 

“He truly regrets what happened!” Oswald knew she would probably smack him again, or worse, but he would endure anything for Ed. 

“Are you really defending him?! He is a murderer! A psychopath! He killed an innocent woman, for God’s sake! But, I guess that’s to be expected. You are a psychopath yourself, after all.” Isabella brought the knife to his neck. 

“Kill me. Go ahead, I don’t care. Don’t hurt Ed anymore. He’s suffered enough,” Oswald all but whispered to her. 

“NO!” a voice cut through the room. Ed, Oswald thought, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Ah, so you’re back with us then? Excellent,” Isabella mused, and returned her attention to Ed. Oswald couldn’t stop shaking with fear of what she would do to him. He knew she wanted him dead, but also knew she would make him suffer beforehand. 

“Leave him out of this, Isabella. Let him go. He has nothing to do with this!” Ed screamed, as she walked back over to him, twirling the knife in her hands. Ed had blood on his face, a broken nose, two black eyes, and pain in his head that pounded every time he blinked. He was shaking with the pain, but knew he had to keep the attention on him now that he had come to again. He couldn’t let her hurt Oswald, knowing that the man was only here because of his association with him. He was to blame for all of this, and even though he loved Oswald more than his own life, he knew he should have just left when he had the chance. It would have saved him. 

“Oh, I know. He loves you dearly, your little Oswald. So…before I kill you, I will kill him and make you watch!” Isabella growled, slicing Ed’s bare chest across his rib cage, blood spilling down onto the floor in rivulets. Ed screamed out in pain.

“You will regret this! I’m going to enjoy watching you bleed out like a stuck pig,” Oswald called across the room to her. He needed to get the attention off Ed. She quickly crossed the room back to Oswald and held the knife up to his neck, grinning manically. 

“Promise?” She asked, with a creepy glee that even Victor Zsasz couldn’t pull off. It made Oswald shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I never believed Isabella was just a woman who resembled Kristen Kringle. So many theories I have read, this one was the most plausible and I literally screamed at the TV during Isabella's first scene "HEY THAT'S HER TWIN!"
> 
> So...if this made you feel anything, please comment? I love comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
